1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discussion support apparatus, a discussion support method and a computer-readable medium storing a program that causes a computer to execute a discussion support process.
2. Related Art
There is a discussion support apparatus that supports discussions where plural people express their ideas and opinions about topics.